mechdragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Game
MechDragons Card Game Rules It can be played by 2 to 4 players. When playing in 4, team of 2 can be created. It is set in the ship environment, after the recruiting of the races. It is basically a fight between two races, the player plays as the leader. Each player has health points; the game ends when there is only one player (or a team) with healt points remaining. There are 5 types of cards: ' ' Hero: this is a character belonging to the race, which can be put into fight by the player spending an amount of resources; Spell: is a kind of card that have effects in the game; Resource: this vary according to the planet, it is used to perform spells or put an hero into fight. Equipment: this can be assigned to an hero, according to his/her class, to improve their strenght/abilities; Academy: this can generate fighters of minor importance, called assistant or can improve heroes abilities, basing on their class. ' ' Detailed description: HERO ' ' An hero has the following characteristic: * HP: health points * Attack: how many damage it deals * Defence: how many damage can be prevent * (thinking of adding physical attack and physical defence…) * Class: can be fighter, wizard, stealth, ranged * Can have a special ability * A cost of resources for using a special ability or for playing the hero ' ' SPELL ' ' Spells can be used during the turn; some kind of spells can be used in the opponents turn. The effects vary according to the spell used. ' ' RESOURCE ' ' This is used as a cost for playing spells/heroes etc. According to the type of the source, once the resource has been used in can be destroyed or can be just marked as unusable for the current turn. In the next turn the resources can be reactivated. There are X resources: crystals, lakes, Ki, Ink Caves, technology and earth. Each race is likely to use their resource, earth is the general one. Resources can be blocked for more than one turn, for example by using Academy card. ' ' EQUIPMENT ' ' These cards can change one of the parameters of a hero or add an ability. There can be only one equipment for each character; when discarded, a cost can be payed. Equipment can be changed if the old equipment is discarded. ' ' ACADEMY ' ' Academies are a kind of building that are used for generating assistants or improve heroes. They work by blocking resources for an amount of time and can produce: ' ' * A change on an hero: a special mask card is used to describe the new characteristics of the hero (or just a piece of paper) * Creates fighters: they have the same structure as an hero, but are less powerful ' ' GAMPLAY ' ' Turns: ' ' In each turn a player can draw a card from the deck, play max 1 resource per type, restore all the possible resources that can be restored and do one of the following: * Play a hero card * Use as many academy as the player wants; academy cannot be used as soon as played and cannot be used on heroes played just played * use as many spells as wanted * Attack using one or more heroes/assistant. The target can be an opponent’s hero or the opponent player. ' ' In the opponents turn, a player can do the following * Block an attack, using one or more heroes/assistant; an hero that blocked an attack, cannot block another attack; * Use spells that can be used at anytime (specified in the field “use”) Category:Atramentum Category:Works